Bare: A Klaine Pop Opera
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kurt is friends with Finn, who loves Rachel, who likes with Blaine, who is roommates with Kurt, who is secretly Blaine's boyfriend. Love, Fear, Sex, Drugs, and Music; High school is hard enough; imagine Catholic school! Based off Bare: A Pop Opera!
1. Epiphany

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Anyone, seeing as I couldn't think of a single write-worthy fic idea for Klaine, and my mind is totally wrapped around my Sebana fanfic, I decided to cheat a little, and base my next fic off a musical. It's called Bare: A Pop Opera! If you haven't seen it, or read about you, you have to! It's amazing and wondering, and I personally _love_ it! Anywho, I'll leave you alone and let you enjoy the first chapter!**

**I own nothing! Not Glee, not Bare, not the songs used in it or the lines said, or the characters. Sue me if you like, I have nothing but cats anyway. . . . **

* * *

><p>Students and staff sit amongst the one another, hanging their heads, singing the Latin prayer as several alter boys and girls enter the room; their candlesticks bringing brightly in the darkness.<p>

"_In nomine patris, patris. Amen, amen. In nomine patris, patris. Amen, amen." _

It's the Feast of Epiphany during the mass at St. McKinley's Boarding School. When the children running the alter take their places, the schools priest and head master, Father William, steps in, and takes his place behind the large desk, just in front of the giant white cross that hangs in the back of the church for everyone to see.

"I want to welcome all of you back," He speaks aloud, smiling kindly at the crowd before him. "I hope Christmas was a time of great joy for you and your families. Today is the Feast of the Epiphany; the celebration of the arrival of the three wise men, To pay homage to the baby Jesus, I want you to imagine what that journey must have been like. A journey resting entirely on fate, that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine what a joy it must have been for them, to finally reach their , you're coming to an end of your time at St. McKinley's."

Several voices cheers from the back, but were silenced quickly by their fellow piers, who were intent on listening to Father William's words.

"You've lived together, studied together, and most importantly, prayed together: strength for the journey. We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy us take a moment now to call to mind those times when we've fallen from God's grace. I confess . . . to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, In my thoughts and in my words in what I've done and what I have failed to do. And I ask the blessing of a virgin, all the angels and saints and you, my brothers and sisters. . ."

Students joined Father William in his prayer, their voice coming together like one, loud humming symphony, until all voices lowed into a whisper and only one could be heard. The voice of one of the alter boys. Kurt, was his name. He stood in the middle, just a few feet in front of Father William. It seemed the light shining from above had moved away, forgetting all about the priest and took it's place to brighten upon Kurt as he continued his prayer.

"To pray for me," He said. "To the Lord our God."

For a moment, the prayers had stopped and there wasn't a sound in the room other than the soft humming from the harp. And then, the light from above broken, and shining down on everyone.

_Yes, pray for him, to the Lord your God! _The students chanted, all turning to face Kurt.

Kurt looked up, startled.

'_One of these boys just ain't like the others!' _A male student, Puck, stood, facing the group.

'_Loves his female singers_.' Tina, a female student announced.

'_Loves to cook._' Santana, another student, stood up as well.

'_Looks around in gym!'_

'_It pleases him!'_

'_Thoughts enslave him; somebody save him! 'cause he knows that he is taking chances.'_

'_And he knows that his romance is doomed!' 'He sacrificed his soul to feed his vice-' Heaven severed, hell is forever! Dig down deep and save your soul! Grave Mistakes will take their toll! Every sin is entered in- Heaven comes with discipline._

"But it doesn't all make sense, what I feel is real!" Kurt argues to the group around him.

_No more dodging; God is watching. His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long, the path is narrow! 'And your mother, God how she will suffer!' 'Will your father break to bear the shame?' 'Yes, you were a force in their divorce.' Trust the shepard; God make an effort! 'Will you drag that poor boy down there with you?' 'He's unsure and you can change his mind.' 'If you love him so, you'll let him go.'_

_Life is choices; live by our voices! Dig down deep and save your soul! Grave mistakes will take their toll! Every sin is entered in- Heaven comes with discipline._

"But it doesn't all make sense if the love is strong!" Kurt tells them. They ignore his plea. _No more dodging; God is watching. His eye is on the lowly sparrow, the road is long, the path is narrow!_ The light from above his gone and the body of people once circling him is now facing behind him. Standing beside the large cross is Kurt's father, Burt. "Our first reading today is the story of how despite the best efforts of a single father, a child can still go horribly, horribly wrong." He speaks loud, looking out to the crowd of people.

"Dad!" Kurt shouts, but his father does not stop.

"For his eighth birthday, Kurt asked for an EZ-Bake Oven; his mother asked for a divorce. To me the link between those two events was as strong as Peter's attractionto her makeup table. We sent him to Catholic boarding school, thinking it might help, but when he met his roommate Blaine, the two of them locked eyes and I said to myself,'Burt, you wanted grandchildren, instead you're gonna get ambiguous Christmas cards from South Beach.'"

Sugar, one of the richer students in the school, walked up and stood proudly beside Burt. "Please join us in singing our offertory hymm, #279, "A Bender Among Us"._'There's a bender among us, he must be exposed. He'll kidnap our children then take off their clothes. A bender among us, there's pink in our flock- a boy without consciencewho's led by his-'"_

"Cockamamie! Pure cockamamie that this isn't a choice!" Burt called loud, turning his attention to his son. "Don't do this to me, Kurt."

Father William came up besides Burt, seeking out the rest of the students.

'_The peace of the Lord be with you always,'_

'_And also with you.'_ "Let us offer each other, a sign of Christ's peace. This is the lamb of God who takes away the sin of the world; happy are those who are called to this table." Kurt knelt upon Father William's desk, his hands flat together as he stared up to the sky, speaking only to the man above.

'_Lord, I am not worthy to receive you, but only say the word and I shall be!' Lord, he is not worthy to receive you!_

"Father?"

"Not at a funeral, Kurt." Father William spoke grimly.

'_I'd like to start with just a . . . if we could take a moment . . . if maybe we were silent . . . or we had spoken.'_ "Mom, what is it? Kurt? Lauren? Finn?" _'Is it I, Lord? Is it I?'_ _Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus. Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus. Timothy, Romans, Corinthians, Leviticus. Forgive the sinner; hate the sin! Created in his image- abomination, abomination, abomination, abomination!_

_Bear . . . the cross . . . the shame . . . the cross. Bear the cross, bear the cross, bear the cross!_ Kurt jumped, gasping for air as he held onto the pillar beside from for balance. Father William was finishing up his mass for the morning, his kind smiling still on his face, just as it had been since he first entered the room.

" Let us go forth in peace, to love, and serve the Lord." He said.

"Thanks be to God." The students said aloud, bowering their heads. Standing, they left row by row to head off to class.

Kurt stood alone flushed; it was only a dream. . . .


	2. You And I

**Hello, hello! I hope most of you are liking this. I greatly suggest you listen to the song they sing while reading it; it'll make more sense that way. Each song title is the chapter title, so just look at that, go into youtube, type Bare: A Pop Opera and then the song title. And boom! Perfect! Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt knelt before the cross, his hands held together and his fingers laced. He hung his head low, praying quietly to himself as several students walked past. Only a few moments ago had he dreamt the worst possible dream and he needed to vanquish any thoughts of it happening again.<p>

"Hail Mary so full of Grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou and blessed the fruit of thy womb, Jesus, and Mary, the mother of God. Pray for us sinners now and at the hour or our death."

Coming to his feet, Kurt hurried down the alter and out into the hallway. Class would start soon and he needed his books beforehand. As his classmates would agree, no anger is hotter than that of a nun. He was just about to turn down the next hallway when he was stopped and pulled back harshly. His back slammed into the person; he wanted to speak, to say something in protest, but someone spoke first.

"Hey little boy, would you like a ride? A lollipop? A puppy?" Kurt pushed away, turning to face his assailant. "How about a baseball bat, there's one in my pants."

"No thank you." He laughed. "My dad, he said, to never talk to strangers."

"So the kiss is out of the question then?"

"I'll take a chance."

Kurt leaned in, sealing his lips against his boyfriends. It lasted only a few seconds before Blaine pulled away, leaning nervously the wall as students turned the hall, passing them. Blaine smiled, turning the hall to make his way to their lockers. Kurt followed.

"So where were you? Online? Asleep? Like half the congregation!" Kurt asked, opening his locker, which was only a few away from Blaine's.

"So are we dammed?"

"I stayed awake as long as I could."

"Good Catholic!" Slamming his locker door closed, Blaine stepped forward, leaning beside Kurt. "I say, we go fall asleep together."

"Do you?" Kurt asked with raised brow.

"Should I bring my baseball bat?"

"I think you should."

Kurt smiled, leaning in for another kiss, which was cut short by several male students coming from around the corner. They spotted the two - or really spotted Blaine, and headed their way.

"Blaine!" They called.

"You're a super star, man!"

"Blaine!"

"Heard they couldn't guard you."

"Blaine!"

"It's always the same," Kurt groaned, shutting his locker.

"No! Let's duck in here and-" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm, tugging him towards a class room. The moment the door opened, a group of female students walked up, each smiling and gushing over the boy before them.

"Blaine!"

"Got a date for prom yet?"

"Blaine!"

"Did you lose my number?"

"Blaine!"

"This is all just a game!" Blaine insisted, taking Kurt away so they could be private. Once they were, he pushed Kurt up against the wall, stepping close to their bodies could touch. _'You and I, you take my hand, leaving my breathless! Take a look in these big brown eyes so you'll understand; you know why we whisper in hallways 'I'll be with you always!' Running together, forever you and I!'_

Blaine leaned back, winking at some passing girls. Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the front of Blaine's shirt to pull him back.

"Tell me why I should trust you, when the girls all lust to touch you."

"Cause when I have you near me I go out of my mind." Blaine looked down, smirking wildly at the bulge slowly growing in his boyfriends pants. "Need help there?"

"You're cute," Kurt sassed, pushing Blaine away. "And it's tough to argue with a hard-on. Think you could lend a hand here?"

"If I had the time."

The bell rang for first period, and suddenly the hallway seemed swamped with people. Girls and guys alike smiled brightly at the sight of the young man, and waved as they passed.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, don't you worry."

"Blaine!"

"Cause I wouldn't leave you!"

"Blaine!"

"Not even for Puck!"

"Yo!" Their friend called, lifting his first to pump Blaine's.

"Hey! Lookin good man!" While the rest of the group marched forward, calling his name, Blaine pulled Kurt back, staying behind.

"Blaine!"

"What we have is perfect!" He noted.

"Blaine!

"Then we'll tell my father." Kurt urged.

"Blaine!"

"Lay off the crack." Blaine budged, taking Kurt's hand in his. _'You and I, you take my hand, leaving my breathless! Take a look in these big brown eyes so you'll understand; you know why we whisper in hallways 'I'll be with you always!' Running together, forever you and I!'_

Blaine turned with a cheeky smiled, intending to head off to class. Kurt frantically opened his backpack, searching for the paper. Once found, he hurried after his boyfriend, fitting into stride perfectly.

"There's something that I want to ask you; don't say no, just hear me out! After school they hold auditions, something just to think about. . . ."

Blaine snatched the paper from Kurt's hand and groaned. "God, you said the same thing last; you know acting's not my thing! Plus I might go out for baseball, and I neither dance nor sing."

"You have never mentioned baseball; you haven't played since we were twelve! And as for 'acting's not my thing', it's obviously something else."

"I don't act!" Blaine insisted.

Kurt stopped, throwing his hands in tha air. "I think we're the _BEST_ act this school as ever seen!"

"So take a bow and I'll-"

"You know what I mean!" Kurt ripped the paper back, shoving it into his backpack. "It was just a thought, forget I brought it up."

Smiling softly, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "I'll think about it tonight, when everything is right. We'll shut off all the lights . . . and cuddle in bed, and see how far we get."

Without even a look around, Blaine kissed him. Kurt deepened the kiss, pulling away almost breathlessly. "Was that to shut me up?"

Blaine laughed then. "Yes."

"Jerk!" Kurt pushed him away, his smile growing larger.

'_You and I, you take my hand, leaving my breathless! Take a look in these big brown eyes so you'll understand; you know why we whisper in hallways 'I'll be with you always!' Running together. . . .' _"Missed me." He taunted, pulling away swiftly as Kurt went in for a kiss.

Leaving with a wink, Blaine headed off to class, leaving Kurt alone to watch as he walked away.

'_Forever you and I'_ Kurt breathed softly.


	3. Role Of A Lifetime

**Hiiiiii guysssssss. Where is the next chapter/song. Song is Role Of A Lifetime. It's one of my favorite in the show. I hope you like my inturpitation of it!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood alone in the abandoned hallway. Class had begun and he was late, but he just couldn't move. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He stared blankly towards the way Blaine went, though Blaine was no longer there. Sighing, he swung his bag across his shoulders and walked off.<p>

The thought of he and Blaine's future fluttered into his mind and Kurt began to wonder if there even was one. He wanted things everyone wanted. A house, a good job, a family, and to just be happy. But unlike most his didn't feature a woman or a wife. Instead it was Blaine. It was perfect; at least to Kurt. They had everything they could dream of, and best of all, there was no hate. But that's because it was a dream. In reality, the things he wanted seemed so far out of reach it was as if they barely even existed.

He had always been such a good boy, Kurt. Always did what his parents wanted, even during their horrible divorce. His father praised him to all his friends and always reminded him how proud he was. Would he still he proud when he found out the truth? Would he still love his son when he found out how bad of a Catholic Kurt was really being?

He thought heaven took for in his roommate when they first met. Blaine was smart, handsome, and athletic. He knew as soon as shook hands he was something special and if Kurt ended up in hell for it, then he welcomed the demons, for surely they would understand how hard it is to fight such a temptation.

When they were alone, it seemed as if the world had stopped and the only people who mattered were he and Blaine. He cried when Blaine told him he felt the same way and their first kiss tasted like magic; pure, pure magic. He thought it would never and he didn't want it to.

But it had to and it did. As soon as that bedroom door opened, they were no longer lovers, but best friends and nothing more. As time went on, Kurt realized what they were doing wasn't just fooling around, and that they needed to come to terms with it. Blaine disagreed. Kurt wanted to fight him, but he couldn't. Blaine always held some sort of spell on him. Behind that door Blaine was a happy, carefree person who loved to play his guitar and look at bow tie magazines while he and Kurt listened to P!nk and Katy Perry. But outside, he was a totally different person. He was who everyone expected him to be. That mask he wore was growing old, but only Kurt could tell.

Kurt said nothing, but for someone who didn't like to act, he was perfect at playing his role. Walking down the empty hall, Kurt sung to himself, reflecting back on everything he and Blaine had went through, and how Blaine puts it upon himself to be the hero, the perfect little Catholic boy.

'_Everything's an act, when you're pleasing everyone. And he assumes that role to such renown. He plays a perfect part, straight from his heart, knowing the risk he takes,and hoping that the house is not brought down. . . .'_

Walking down the hall, Kurt thought of Blaine, thinking of how he acts and how he wants to be.

'_The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy. The trauma that you struggle to battle words over deeds; a war with such casualties. . . all played out behind a smiling face.'_

Moving from the door, Kurt continued down the hall, stopping upon the large painting of the Lord. Kurt hadn't been one to simply believe there was a God; he needed proof. But in times of needed, he prayed, and looking into the eyes of the great one, he did such now.

'_God I need your guidance. Tell me what it means to live a life where nothings as it seems. Spending days in silent fear, and spending nights in lonely prayer. Hoping that one day when you wake, those feelings won't be there.'_

Leaving the painting, Kurt leaned against the door of a class room, looking in to see Blaine sitting at his desk, talking flirtatiously to one of the female students.

'_So confused because I feel complete with him, when we're alone it all somehow makes sense. Look into his eyes for some compromise; remember the word, forget. . . and try to bury something so intense.'_

Moving away, Kurt continued down the wall, kicking his feet as he walked.

'_You learn to play the straight man; your lines become routine. Never really saying what you mean. But I know the scene will change! White picket fences, and a dog; a trophy __**BRIDE**__ and children . . . God I know that's what he wants!'_

Throwing him to the lockets, Kurt bangs his fist against them angrily.

'_But Blaine what role do I play? Am I a savior or a phase? Am I here to damn you, or to help you navigate this maze? Where confusion is a crime! So you fill your life with sound, and if you dance like hell, you hope you never touch the ground!'_

Kurt spun himself around, dancing gracefully. He wondered shortly what it would be like to dance with Blaine in his arms. He stopped sadly, realizing that day may never come.

'_What happens when the music stops? In the silence will he stay? One day you'll realize that these feelings aren't going away. . . . So we drive ourselves insane, spinning circles in our souls, as we dance around and play pretend. Then once again . . . reprise our roles.'_

Sighing defeatedly, Kurt lifted his bag from the ground, tossing to over his shoulder, and left for class.


	4. Auditions

**Hey guys! I hope the few of you that are reading this are enjoying it! In this chapter you get to meet all the other main chatacters, also know what play Kurt want's Blaine to try out for. Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>By three o'clock over a dozen students filled the auditorium, each with his nose berried deep inside the scripts. The play this year was William Shakespeare "Romeo and Juliet". All students went around, reading loud the lines of the characters they wished to hold as their own.<p>

"But, soft what light through yonder window breaks?" Finn read. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious-"

"Who is already sick and pale with grief." The boys joined in.

Artie, the wheelchair bound student, wheel forward, saying his lines proudly. "That thou her maid art far more fair than she," "Be not her maid, since she is envious." Puck impute Kurt sat beside Lauren, saying his line to himself mostly, rather the group. "Her vestal livery is but sick." "And none but fools do wear it - cast it off, cast it off!"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy!" Perfection took it forms in Rachel Berry, who pushed her way through the circle, standing in the middle as she said her lines without a script. Girls watched with amazement and Finn nearly dropped his script at the sight of her. "Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot."

"It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face." Lauren said aloud. She too was rehearsing without a script. "Oh, be some other name belonging to a man." "Hey, what's in a name?" "That which we call a rose, by any other name?"

The two went back and forth until Brittany, Tina, and Quinn took over, throwing their voices in, making a soft, kind blend. "Would smell as sweet?"

"My only love sprung from my only hate!" "Thy drugs are quick, thus with a kiss I die."

Rachel's words fumbled across the boys, and Sister Mercedes, who had been watching from the sidelines, rolled her eyes, stepping into the circle with her hands up, calling attention. "I think I've seen all I can stand to see." She announced grimly. "Oh sister I-" Tina began, but she was quickly cut off by Sister Mercedes. "Straight trip it girl, I know you didn't just interrupt me!" She sassed. "And what's with the warm ups? No light in the house!" Turning, she smiled to Brittany."You're quite a dancer, too bad you opened your mouth. "I have a Romeo who's well-rehearsed," She nodded to Finn, turning her attention back to rest of the group. "Then there's the rest of you, the show has got to be cursed. This play's a tragedy without a doubt. Now are there any other fools here to make me fall out?" Blaine, who was busy reading aloud to the script, walked into the room, not realizing how late he was or that people were even really watching. Sister Mercedes stopped and watched the young lad. "With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love,"

"Attempt thy kinsmen are no stop to me!" Finn stepped forward then, finishing the line before Blaine. The shorter boy looked up and their eyes met. "If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Sister Mercedes whispered.

"Alack!" They read together, before Finn cut Blaine off, continuing to read. "There lies more peril in thine eye, twenty of their swords."

"Thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity." Blaine said. Brittany, Tina, and Quinn giggled, doing the part of Juliet.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes and but thou love me, let them find me here." Blaine announced, smiling to the girls. With his eyes blazing, Finn stepped forward, continuing the line with him. "My life were better ended by their hate," Opening his arms, Blaine tossed the script, finishing the rest of the line without need of reading. "Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love!" "By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" The three ladies said dramatically.

"By love, that first did prompt me to inquire!" Sister Mercedes stepped up, pushing several students out of the way.

"Enough! Shut up!" Looking around, she fixed her composer, smiling somberly. I'll go make my decisions; be back in a few."

Tina touched her arm timidly. "Oh, but Sister I didn't get to-"

"Girl, what is wrong with you?"

Rushing over, Kurt took Blaine by the arm, pulling him away. They smiled greatly, and Kurt wanted nothing to hug him. "What made you change your mind?"

"I thought I should try," Blaine shrugged. Kurt leaned forward to embrace his boyfriend, but he was cast aside one of the girls coming to cheer Blaine on.

"You nailed it!" Quinn giggled.

"Unforgettable," Lauren mused.

"A talented guy. . . ." Kurt mumbled.

Sam stood then, calling to everyone in the room. "Reminder, we'll need a time insured by Friday night!"

"We'll be there." Kurt insisted, receiving a nod from Blaine.

Lauren nudge Finn, who was caught staring across at Rachel. "You're not going are you?"

"Get me orders!" Sam shouted. "I don't know."

Finn admitted shyly. "I might."

Sam and Puck high fived. "Remember back when all we needed was beer?

"When we were freshmen and everything was clear,"

"Except your skin!" Rachel mumbled, receiving a glare from Lauren.

Kurt stood up, placing a hand warningly on Laruen's shoulder. "No more cat fights once we leave for the rave."

"Then put the princess in the trunk!"

"If we drag her behind, I'll behave." Rachel told him, pushing past to go back to her seat in the circle.

Kurt gave Lauren a sympathetic smile, and rested his head against her shoulder while they waited for Sister Mercedes to return.

"I'm gonna announce the cast list now and I don't want any drama until the first rehearsal. You got that?" The students nodded silently. "You all did very well. And of course, everyone is guaranteed a spot in the chorus: Principals - Nurse: Lauren Zizes-Anderson."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Surprise," She grumbled.

"I said no drama or you're gonna need a nurse." Sister Mercedes warned. "Got that?"

Lauren saluted. "Yes, sister."

Sister Mercedes sighing, going back to her list. "Mercutio: Kurt Hummel. Benvolio: Sam Evans. Tybalt: Finn Hudson. Romeo: Blaine Anderson. Juliet: Rachel Berry. Lady Capulet: Brittany Pierce. Lady Montague . . .hmm. Tina Cohen-Chang, does your father have a camcorder?"

"Yes, sister!"

"Lady Montague: Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Oh!"

While everyone left to study their part, those who hadn't been called stood quietly, alone on stage. The lights began to dim and they looked around, feeling lower than low.

'_Hear my voice. Did you really hear me?_ _Hear my voice. I don't think you see me. And you think you know me. Did you really hear me? Would you really call? And you think you see me.'_ The group hummed together before leaving the stage.

Blaine, who was waiting for Kurt finish up his call, turned to see Finn making his way. "Hey . . . Didn't know you were auditioning."

Blaine blushed. "Me either. Just decided this morning."

"So, just like that, huh?" Finn sighed, holding his hand. "Well, congratulations."

Blaine took Finn's hand in his and shook it strongly. Finn patted Blaine's back before heading off. Kurt, who finally got in touch with his dad, began to gush. "Dad, we both got cast and we're in the show!"

"Best friends playing best friends, how poetic. . . ." Burt mused.

"I knew that you would want to know,"

"Well you know I love you either way, but I love you more now!"

"Oh dad, here's Blaine, say hello!

"What? Oh, okay. . . ."

Kurt held the phone out to Blaine, who swiftly shook his head, pushing his hand away. "No, never mind, we have to go."

"Call me with dates Kurt, the whole family will come - even your mother, I'll make sure of it." Burt told him, grumbling the last part.

"Sure thing. I love you, dad!"

"And I love you Kurt! Excelsior!" He called hanging the phone off.

Stuffing the phone into his pocket, Kurt lifted his hang off the floor. Waving to Rachel, he trotted over to her, getting ready to leave to auditorium. "Hey Romeo, you coming?" She asked Blaine softly.

"Yeah, in a sec." Blaine murmured, looking around slowly. Giving Kurt a nod, Kurt went off with Rachel, as Blaine went down the hall, searching for his sister.


	5. Plain Jane Fatass

**Heeeey guys! So, just incase anyone is confused, in the musical "Bare: A Pop Opera", Blaine's character, Jason, has a twin sister, named Nadia. Nadia is a bigger girl with some anger issues, to which of course I had to give the role to Lauren. Hope that clears it up for people! Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he turned, going down the row of dorm rooms. Second hall, sixth door; Blaine didn't even need to look at the number, or even really knock, he's been coming to the room just as much as he goes to his own. People say that when you're twins, you have this weird, physic connection. Well, Blaine's never felt anything physic, but there was definitely a connection between the Anderson twins. Despite their uncommon appearances; Blaine being shorter, handsome, and athletic, Lauren was big; in all ways. Taller, wider, louder. For anyone that didn't know them, you'd never guess they were related, yet alone shared the same womb at the same time.<p>

In reality, for so long they were all the other had. They're parents are wealthy and work a lot. Their father hounds Blaine about sports and getting into a good college, while their mother constantly points out Lauren's weight problem. When they were sent to separate schools when they were only eight, they thought they would die without one another. Thankfully, a family friend mentioned St. McKinley's and how all the other wealthy kids were sent there, which meant they had to go to. They weren't crazy about boarding school, but it was coed and they would be together, and that's all that mattered.

Without even a knock, Blaine entered the room. Just as he suspected, she was sitting on her bed, reading one of her music books. Sitting up at the sight of him, Lauren put on her best mocking smile, placing her book beside her.

"Well, congratulations, Romeo!" She called as he shut the door. "Dad'll be excited."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that conversation." He mumbled, stepping closer into the room.

"Now don't forget that behind every great man is his dim-witted sister that just wants to be fed! Nurse. Who knew!" She asked aloud, rolling her eyes. "I thought for sure I'd get peasant number eight . . . Or jolly spinstress number three."

Blaine laughed, taking a seat beside her. "I know you have more confidence in your acting than that."

"Oh, I do!" She assured him. "Oh I know a girl full of confidence. Yes, whenever she's _full_, she's a _confident_ girl. She'll have your piece of pie- Then inhale another ten! There's a thin girl inside her with twelve of her friends." Standing, Lauren wiggled her hips, showing off her ass. "Hips that could bare you a buffalo!"

"Longhorn?" Blaine questioned, amusingly.

"Ass that's so vast I could block out the sun!"

"You know that you're insane?"

"I'm a caution for the vain. Mothers say 'Well, dear there's fat, then there's Jane.'" _'Plain Jane fat ass. Guilty of swallowing Jenny Craig whole! Plane Jane fat ass. Keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role.'_

Blaine stood, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

"Why are you such an over achiever?" She asked pointedly.

They stood there in silence, frowning at the questions. "Dad." "Mom." Their words fumbled together, coughing them to laugh. Lifting his shoulders, Blaine holding his head high. "Nadia," He said, imitating his mother's voice. "it's just that I know you'd be happier-"

"Okay, kiddo- I didn't spend thousand of dollars on private golf lessons so you could quit the team sophomore year." Laruen cut him off, lowering her voice to be their father.

"It's mind over matter-"

"If you keep your mind focused-"

"We just want you to be happy…"

"To make us happy…" Pushing away, Lauren turned to face her brother, her expression torn. "But why can't the fat girl play Juliet? It's the plumpest of roles, so then why not pick me?"

"It's just a stupid show." Blaine insisted, but Lauren pushed him away.

"Says the dashing Romeo! Well, I've played a servant for years in a row. But I'll have the last laugh- you bet your ass. Hurt me? You can't- I have mounds of thick high school doesn't last, and someday, I have a hunch. That I'll eat them for breakfast and shit them for lunch."

'_Plain Jane fat ass/ Hungry for love, she's a sensitive soul! Plain Jane fat ass. . . Keeping society so ill at ease and loving her role.'_

Going to her bed, Lauren lifted up a manilla envelope, opening it to hand Blaine a long piece of paper. "Dad's birthday check arrive - two weeks late as usual. And surprise - a note! 'Dear Jason: Please find enclosed this very thick package that came for you yesterday. I talked with Father Flynn, and he told me you were in, but call anyway when you open it." Pulling out the heavy paper, Lauren tore it open before Blaine had a chance to grab it from her "Notre Dame!" She exclaimed. "'We always knew that you'd keep the McConnell flame burning. Love, Dad. . . .'"

Prying the letter from her hands, Blaine read it quickly. Every male in the Anderson family had gone to Notre Dame, and now it was his turn. He wanted to smile, to be thankful for this chance . . . but something wasn't letting them. Turning away from his acceptance letter, Blaine looked back to his sister. "Hey! What did Dad get you?"

"You mean what did Dad's _secretary_ get me? These earrings." Lauren held the silver diamond hops to her hears lamely. "I think they're slimming. . . . What do you think?"

Blaine stepped forward, laughing sadly. "Come here." He told her, opening his arms.

Standing off the bed, Lauren entered his embrace, hugging him tightly. Everyone always thought Lauren was the worse off sibling, that she always looked up to Blaine as someone she wished she could be. Secretly, Blaine wished he was Lauren. Nobody pressuring her to succeed, nobody waiting for her to screw up. And maybe, just maybe, if he was born the girl, his feelings for Kurt wouldn't have to be hide.


	6. Wonderland

**Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. For those of you wondering, you'll finally get to see Sebastian! Now as I said before, you may not exactly _like_ him. I mean, come on. It's Seb. He's not that nice of a guy... Annnnnywho. Read&Review!**

* * *

><p>Santana paced back and forth, going over her options. She could tell him and ask him what they should do. She could keep it to her self and terminate it. She could tell him that she's going to terminate it, because despite him being the father, it's still the mother's choice. Or she could have the damn thing and not tell him. After all, what were the odds he'd find out? Santana groaned, knowing that regardless of them living in different towns, he was bound to find out sooner or later.<p>

_Keep it? Don't keep it? Keep it? Adoption? _Santana's brain was ready to implode with all the thoughts running through it. She was eighteen, already signed up to go to junior college, and then find her way to New York after that. Being a mother didn't fit into that plotline. Besides, she hated kids. They were annoying and disrespectful. Hell! She even hated kids when she was a kid! Keeping it was totally out of the question.

There was still adoption, though. In about eight months or so this thing would be out of her, then it would be the state's problem. Yeah, there were all those horror stories about kids that don't get adopted and are put into the foster system, but that doesn't mean anything! They can't _all_ be true, besides, the baby would totally pick up her looks, and all parents want cute, attractive babies!

But that was still months away. Eight agonizingly long months, full of sickness, body changes, and tons of other changes. Santana caught herself in the mirror. She wasn't ready to let her fantastic bod go to waste, because of a baby. Especially not after everything she went through to make it that perfect! And what about her breast? Who the hell knew what would happen with the implants the pregnancy changes could cause. She was still young, after all. Whether she kept the baby or not the pregnancy could cause enough damage to her - physically and mentally. After all, just look what happened to Quinn!

Santana shivered at the thought of losing her mind like Quinn did or falling into one of those crazy categories of depression or whatever that mothers go through after having a baby.

Groaning loudly, Santana flopped back onto her bed. She was always such a smart person. How could she let this happen to herself? It was utterly shocking how one night could cause months of pain and annoyance.

Flipping her phone open, she scrolled down, finding his name. What was the worst thing that could happen? Not like he had to actually do anything. And like Quinn said, he did deserve to know. He did kinda have something to do with it.

Pressing enter, Santana held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. She was glad he did, because the last thing she wanted was to be one of those creepy girls who call time and time again until the guy gets back to her.

"Hey," She breathed, hearing his snaky, yet polite voice. "Are you free? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Well, I knew I'd be hearing from a member of the William McKinley glee club sooner or later, but I never imagined it to be a female." Sebastian smiled dashingly as he leaned back in his chair. Since she didn't want him to come to her house (God forbid her parents overhear) and she didn't want to pay his dorm a visit, the Lima Bean was the next best thing. He kept her waiting over fifteen minutes, and when he finally showed, his signature smirk seemed almost glued to his thin, white boy lips of his. "How are you, Ms. Lopez? Long time no see."<p>

"Ditto, Smythe. And I've been worst." Santana paused for a moment. "Actually, that's a lie. I've never been worst."

"Awe, poor you. Anything I can help? Though I say that strictly to be polite. I highly doubt there's anything I can do for you. We chase exactly chase the same group of people, if you know what I mean." Sebastian chuckled softly, his piercing white teeth shining.

"Actually, I do, and there is." Looking on both side, Santana leaned in, lowing her voice slightly. "I need to talk to you about night of the party. The one at your house."

Sebastian groaned, pinching the bridge of his noise. "God, please don't remember me of that night. Flashes of light, so much beer, and Hummel's stupid squeaky voice yapping on and on. Does he even have balls?"

"I wouldn't really know. Look, we spent the night together and we forgot to use a condom. Normally I'm on the pill, but a lot of stuff went down, and I was stressed, and I forgot."

Sebastian raised his hand, shushing her. "Look, do you mind just getting to the point. Beside as much as I just love girl chat, there's a hottie over there and I wanna get to it before anyone else can."

Santana looked over her shoulder, seeing exactly who Sebastian was talking about. He was short with brown hair and high cheek bones. Santana thought she'd smack him for wanting to cut their conversation short to get a quick fuck.

"The point is you got me pregnant that night." Santana whispered through her teeth.

Sebastian paused for a moment as Santana's words crept into his cerebellum. Santana thought the little meerkat was actually going to cut the shit and be serious, but instead, he laughed.

"Okay, what is so funny!" Santana half-shouted.

"The thought that you . . . and I . . . that's rich, Lopez!" Clearing his throat, Sebastian sat straight, fixing his composer. "Look, I was so plastered, I hardly remember my entire _week_, let alone one night. Now, come on, tell me, did Kurt put you up to this? Because I must say, it's rather impulsive and not well though-out. You'd think a fellow gay kid would think of a better way of corruption."

"No one put me up to this and no one is trying to corrupt you!" Santana urged. "That night we were both drunk and upset. We fucked. And now I'm pregnant."

"Impossible."

"Why? Because you're gay? So am I, jackass." Santana sighed, rubbing her temples slowly. "Look," she continued. "I didn't come here to argue. I came here to tell you, because you deserve to know."

Sebastian leaned forward, his voice as smooth as butter. "Look, Santana, I feel for you, I do. Teen pregnancy is a horrible thing to go through, and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, but if you actually are pregnant, it's not mine. And if I can give you any advice, I'd get rid of it as soon as possible. After all, you're young and have a pretty good singing voice. Why waste that all for a baby who you don't even know who the father is."

"Sebastian," She began.

"I don't know if you're doing this for attention or for money or whatever, but pointing fingers is a bad game to play Santana, and even worst with me. So why don't you just go on home now?"

Santana sat silently, putting his words and their meanings together in her mind. Did he really play the gold digger card? Santana was low, but faking a pregnancy for money? Part of her wanted to flip the table over and pound his face in like it was play dough!

Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Sebastian cut her off. "Look, if you leave now, I promise this will stay between us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nice piece of meat to chase." Sebastian stood up from his chair, his eyes set on his new target.

Santana clenched her teeth, her nails digging deep into her coffee cup, almost popping the top off it. "You . . . _la mentira, monstruo molesto, mal mamadas poco!_" Santana said through her teeth. Her eyes blazed with wild fire as he shook off her words.

"Sorry, I didn't take Spanish." He told her, like it was nothing. "French is more my style."

"Well, allow me to translate. You are an evil little cocksucking monster, with an annoying face and prick worthy smile. If you don't want be a man and admit you knocked me up, so be it, but don't you _dare_ accuse me of making it up for money! Unlike you, Sebastian Smythe, I have morals. They may have been bent and twisted over the years, but I still have them. While you, you have nothing, but your daddies money and your perfect little smile to hide behind. Now you can stick with your little story and sing along with Shaggy swearing it wasn't you, but I have proof it was and that proof is _growing_ _inside of me_! So I hope you enjoy that fact and you sleep well at night, and if I can add one last thing - right now, Kurt Hummel has _ten times_ the amount of balls as you do!"

Lifting up her freezing cold coffee, Santana ripped the cap off and tossed it straight into Sebastian's face. He stood stunned, along with the rest of the people in the room. She had just admitted she was pregnant to over twenty different strangers, but at this point, she didn't care.

"Why don't you go home, little boy? Because that's how we get shit down in Lima Heights Adjacent!"

Grabbing her back, Santana rushed out of the café, leaving Sebastian and his ignorance behind. So caught up with the emotions (embarrassment, anger, emptiness, just to name a few), Santana missed a crucial point as she scurried away. Kurt and Blaine had been sitting in the corner, drinking coffee, witnessing it all.


	7. Quiet Night At Home

**Hello everyone. So this is a more Lauren-centric chapter, but I think most of you will like it. If you pay attention to the song being sung, it's a very sad and beautiful song that anyone who's even been cast aside or stuck in the shadow of another can really relate to. Anyway, please read&review! One review is kinda painful, you know? **

* * *

><p>Kurt ran through his closet, looking for something acceptable to wear. He hated wearing the same thing over again; despite the fact he had to with his school uniform. Giving up, he went over to Blaine's side. It wasn't that Blaine was more fashionable, but that when the came to clothes that were calm and laid back, he had tons to use. Grabbing a blue tee, Kurt pressed it against his body.<p>

"Can I borrow this for tonight?" He asked Blaine, who was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Yeah," Blaine said, looking up. "but I don't think you're going to be wearing it that long."

Kurt smiled, turning back to the mirror. Catching Blaine's eyes, Kurt whispered "Promise?"

Standing from the bed, Blaine took Kurt in his arms. "If you're lucky." He said, before pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Kurt didn't want to pull away, but he knew they'd be coming to check on them if they go to the lobby. "We should get going, we're going to be late."

A few halls down, Lauren sat on her. In her hands was a small pink blouse. When pressed against her body, it looked like a dolls dress, rather a teenage girls outfit. Catching Rachel, her roommate, coming back from the bathroom, Lauren stuffed the shirt beside her. "Oh thank God!" She called out, over looking Rachel's outfit. "I haven't seen your belly button for hours."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she buttoned her shirt. "Y'know, I've noticed that some of my clothes are missing."

"Uh, yah, I think we've all noticed that." Lauren told her automatically. With a small knock on the door, Finn entered. His eyes fell upon Rachel and slowly began to skim her body.

"Hey.…" Shaking his head, he looked to Laruen. "Ready ladies?"

"I'm not going." Lauren announces.

"Aww, come on."

"I said no! Fucking go already. . . ."

Finn raises his hands defensively before leaving the room. "Alright!"

Grabbing her purse, Rachel turns back. "Well, you have yourself a good don't touch anything!"

Lauren sighs, watching the door as she leaves. "Says the whore, uncharacteristically. . . ." She says to herself. It wasn't the first time she had skipped a party. It wasn't that she was unsociable. Of course she wasn't like Blaine - Mister-I-Can-Do-Everything-Right - but she could still talk to people and make friends.

Laurens real issue was she didn't want to be surrounded by people like Quinn and Brittany . . . Rachel, whose bodies were perfect and because of that, they could dance the way they do with the hottest guys in school. Matt would never want to dance with her the way he did with Rachel. And who would blame him? Going under her bed, Lauren pulled out the old photo album, and she slowly began to go through it.

'_A quiet night at home. Silent night. A joy to pass a quiet night at home. A quiet night at home. All my friends are gone and once again I find myself alone. A quiet night at home, just me and my good shepherd. He and I can count a million sheep. A quiet night at home, filling up that time till finally I get to sleep.'_

Lauren smiled at the pictures of when she, Blaine, and Kurt were only fourteen. They had yet really hit puberty and their childishness still showed. That was before her weight really became a problem to everyone other than her. Her mothers words began to skip into her head. She tried so hard to change, but with no result. After that, all her mothers kindness practically melted away.

_'A quiet night at home. Mother's worried glances, take my hand, smile, sadly sighwords of wisdom. Talks of ships and princes, soothing sagas laced with loving lies. Sadness. Who, me? Sad? A quiet night at home. My favorite place 'Honey, it'll be okay!Slim down dear, things will change. For after all you've such a pretty face''_

Pushing the album away, Lauren went over to window, looking out at the moon. She thought back to when she was a child. She wanted to live on the moon, because there you were weightless. She missed the innocence she had.

_'A quiet night at home. Play my siren song, attracting none, my ship just wont come in. Clinging to the rigid rock of ages, never ever even get the chance to sin. Passing two productive hours. Tearing through a hundred pages, what a tale of star crossed lovers. Life is lived on other stages.'_

Graduation was only a few months away. Blaine would be at Notre Dame, Kurt would go to New York, and Lauren . . . Lauren would be here. In Ohio. Forever. She wasn't anything special, like her brother, like her friends. All she would ever be was a pretty face. . . .

'_Pain adores me; God ignores me. Always thinking, thinking, sinking, never dancing. Never asked and asking why? Why? Then never, never cry. Far too clever. Big girl . . . Big girl. . . . Ships and princes, all gone home. Alone again. Again, alone.'_

Never the pretty girl. Never the popular girl. Nobodies girlfriend, barely a friend. That's all Lauren would ever, ever be.

'_A quiet night at home, with thoughts of why. A quiet night at home, spent getting by. . . .'_


	8. Best Kept Secret

**Hey guys Sorry about the last post. School has been a total drag and you guys know the deal. Please enjoy and don't forget to read&review!**

* * *

><p>Lights flashed and music boomed. Ravers with their paint covered faces dance close as they let the power of the drugs they've taken overcome and drive their bodies and souls to as far as they could go. Sam, grinding up again Quinn, smiled greatly. He was proud of his idea to come and he couldn't wait until he and Finn began planning Rachel's birthday party. Maybe he could bring even more friends to go along with X, G, and K? Feeling the tap upon his shoulder, Sam turned to see Finn behind him. In his arms was a half-conscious Rachel.<p>

"Sam, what's happening!" Finn questioned urgently.

"She's fallen out." Sam told him, pulling Rachel toward him. "I'll take her; she'll be fine."

"No!" Finn pulled Rachel back, lifting her into his arms. "I got her."

"Get her outside. She needs air." Sam instructed him. Finn left with a stiff nod, carrying Rachel out the front doors.

Kurt and Blaine, who were dancing closer than normal, laughed as they moved with light sticks back and forth; the bright blue color illuminating the darkness as they hopped to the beat of the techno music. Leaning forward, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, hoping to steal a kiss.

Blaine pushed him back, laughing. "Doing it?"

"I didn't take it." Kurt informed him, referring to the blue little pill Sam handed out earlier to all those that paid. Kurt leaned forward again, this time successfully planting his lips upon his boyfriend. Pushing back, Blaine looked around, thankful that everyone was too high or drunk, and caught up in their own little world to notice.

"Hey! Let's get some air!" He shouted over the music, pushing past Kurt to go out the side doors. Kurt followed shortly.

Once outside, Blaine walked down the long walkway until he was behind the building where no one could see him in the shadows. Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine pushed him up against the stone wall and kissed him hard, his hands roaming the taller boys body. Kurt allowed the last for about five seconds before shoving Blaine away.

"You can't kiss me inside?" He asked.

Blaine stumbled back, looking as if he'd been slapped. "I said I needed some air." He said innocent.

"I heard you." Moving from the wall, Kurt walked deeper into the shadows. Partly because he was angry with Blaine, but mostly because he didn't want Blaine to see the tears in his eyes or how red his face was becoming due to the embarrassment.

Sighing heavily, Blaine followed. Stopping just behind his boyfriend, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. "I know this world can have a place for us. If we just try to find a way to trust that time will be kind. In a fantasy I dream, awake, but reality is give and take. You take what you can, you give time a chance, we have to wait until the world is fast asleep. I'll wipe away your doubt, show you why we keep the best kept secret. The best kept secret of all."

Turning, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulder. "All I ever want is there in your eyes. They tell me I'm alright and I realize I always knew. We whisper words when we're alone at night; I want to hear them in the morning light!" Turning in Kurt's arms, Blaine looked up to the moon, smiling brokenly at it's sweetness. There are no rules on the moon. No hate or judgment. To live there would be a dream come true; to bring Kurt would be even better. "Cause with love on our side maybe we'd be alright. Beneath a million stars there's no need to pretend. I want to be with you, I think it's time that we end the best kept secret. . . ."

Turning, Blaine stared darkly into Kurt's eyes. "It's best kept secret."

"Just look around us!" Kurt urged. "No one seems to care. A thousand people saw us dancing there, You have to give the world a chance-"

"A chance to what?" Blaine cut him off. "To see how deep the world can cut? This is all a fantasy," He pointed towards the doors where seen through were people dancing and laughing without a care. "then we go back to school! Just think it through. . . ."

"I think it through and then you shut me up! You're such a coward!"

"And you're a fool!" The two started before one another, as if cowboys ready to duel. Shaking their heads, they sighed. Kurt looked to the sky, blinking the tears away. "You know we can't go on forever this way."

"All this 'forever' . . . can't you live for today?"

"We have to grow up. . . . There's so much more to love!"

"It's best kept secret." Blaine said sternly.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend desperately. He didn't want to fight. For once he wanted a good night with no fighting and crying. "Best kept secret." He agreed.

Stepping forward, Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. "Best kept secret." They said together, before pulling one another into their arms, kissing deeply and meaningfully. When they pulled apart, Kurt nuzzled against Blaine, smiling childishly. "I love you, Blaine." Stepping closer, Blaine kissed Kurt softly.

Unknown to either of them, Finn, who had taken Rachel out of some air and allowed her to sleep in the van, was making his way back to get Lucas. He saw the kiss behind his hazy fog, and nearly fell back. When he blinked, the boys were gone, having gone back to the rave. Shaking his head, he went inside, thinking it was just a hallucination.


End file.
